You're a terrible liar
by MarianaWinchester
Summary: Steve and Natasha meet again while on the run after the end of "Civil War". Romanogers content. {I've posted the sequel to this story. It's called "Trust Me.}
1. Chapter 1

Natasha listened carefully and attentively to the words Tony was telling her.

Thaddeus Ross knew she had helped Steve and Bucky escape during the airport battle and he would go after her and arrest her.

She knew she had to run away and hide for a time. She couldn't let herself be captured. Natasha barely said goodbye to Tony and left the New Avengers Facility as fast as she could. No looking back.

Cautiously, she sneaked into the garage where the Avengers kept their personal vehicles and entered her Corvette Stingray. Instantly, she hit the pedal and abandoned the building, heading to her small apartment in New York City.

While in NYC, Natasha spent most of the time at the Avengers Tower, on the floor designed to her by Tony. That place was the closest she had of a home. Yet she still needed a place away from all that Avengers life.

That's why she maintained her flat, in which she had her private belongings and where she could rest from the world, whenever her Black Widow life was just too much.

Natasha opened the door, got into the apartment and sighed. It had been a long week. Went to her room and started packing some clothes and other things she knew would be of a great value during her temporary period on the run.

While packing, she tried not to think too much about what happened before. The adrenaline of the battle was still running through her veins. Nonetheless, some thoughts crossed her mind. Impossible not to, giving what she had gone through.

She relieved the Sokovian Accords, how they managed to break the Avengers team in two. Before those damn Accords there was nothing that could come between them. They had their problems and differences, of course, but have always found a way to solve them, to work through them. Not this time though.

At first, Natasha was on Tony's side. She knew the team needed these Accords. They had to be signed and put in practice. The world needed regulation so it could function well and the Avengers were not an exception.

Other images crossed her mind. Peggy's funeral, her conversation with Steve… Natasha shook her head, trying to wipe that thought away.

She was convincing herself it was not because of Steve she was in the present situation. She had let him escape. But because she knew arresting Captain America and the Winter Soldier was not the right way to solve the problem.

"I told you I'd help you find him, not arrest him." She remembered the words she told Tony before leaving the Avengers Facility.

Finished the packing and headed to the door. Before closing it, Natasha looked one last time to the inside of her second home, wondering when she could return to it again. She decided this was no time for nostalgia, but to run and find a cover. Nat left the building and entering the Corvette, drove as fast as she could, leaving New York City behind.


	2. Chapter 2

In other circumstances she would go to Clint's house and stay there for a while, to clear her mind and set her plan. However that wouldn't be possible as he was being chased as she was. "Or maybe captured" this thought haunted her and she swallowed dry trying not to think much about it.

Natasha ended up near Toronto and hid in a cabin she rented in the forest. She did it using a fake id she carried with her. The forest was thick and dense, there was no way Ross and his henchmen could find her.

Three weeks passed and Natasha tried to rebuild her life. She didn't plan on staying there for too long, maximum 2 months. After that period she would go elsewhere. Until then, she was just making up a long term plan, understanding what she would do.

The cabin was cozy and so was the life in the forest. Whenever she needed supplies she would go to the village near her and buy them in the little supermarket, using a fake credit card or some cash she had brought with her.

The people were kind and no one knew her or seemed interested in knowing, which was helpful to her disguise.

While in there, Natasha dyed her hair blond, in order not to be recognized.

On one night, during the third week Nat let herself think more deeply about the past events concerning the division of the Avengers. She wondered what had happened to her former team mates, if they were ok, if things had gotten solved out and how Steve was doing. This last thought made her shudder.

She was sitting on her couch, in the small living room and got up. Went to the kitchen cabinet and took a bottle of vodka she had bought the week before. Sat again on the couch, opened it and drank almost half of it.

"Steve" she said out loud and burst out crying. During her time hiding she tried not to think much about him, because she needed to focus and plan her next moves. Steve was one of her best friends, one of the persons she trusted the most.

They had become close friends while working in DC for SHIELD and STRIKE. Natasha was not easy with words and didn't enjoy talking much about her past, but with Steve it was different. He understood her and always knew what to say or do to make her feel better. Apart from that, they made a wonderful team. Together they fought many bad guys and took them down. But now things were different.

She hadn't seen Steve since she let him escape and even though she tried not to think much, she was worried and she missed him a lot. She missed his friend.

Natasha took another sip and decided to get her phone and call Steve. She was hoping he had the same number. She dialed and waited.

The phone rang twice and a familiar sweet voice picked up.

"Nat? Nat is that you? Are you ok? Where are you? Talk to me Nat."

"Hi Steve." – She said while trying to keep tears from falling down her eyes. "Well, Tony warned me that Ross would go after me so I had to run. And then, I just, I just left NY, I couldn't stay there. And I, I ended up in Canada, near Toronto, rented a small cabin, to stay for a couple weeks, to clear my mind. And now…" she let out a sigh "I didn't know how things were and I had to know. I just couldn't stay like this. Hiding and not knowing what had happened to my friends, to you."

Steve closed his eyes. He was relieved to know Natasha was ok. He too had worried about her. He sensed the concern in her friend's voice and regretted not calling earlier.

"Nat, I'm so happy you're ok. I need to see you, ASAP. After the battle, well it's a long story. I will explain it better when we're together. Ross captured Clinton, Wanda and Sam. I got them out of jail, no need to worry. But then… then.. uh.. Tony, he uh, he discovered Bucky was the one who killed his parents. And he also discovered I knew that. And we got into this awful fight. And it was terrible, we hurt one another. Basically, Tony and I are not talking to each other. Bucky is fine. After releasing the team from jail I went with Sam and Bucky to Wakanda. T'Challa let Bucky to stay there hidden. Sam and I left. He's hiding somewhere too. Clint got back home to Laura and his kids. He's fine too. And well, I'm here, hiding too."

"What do you mean, you and Tony?" she took the phone out of her ear, wiped a tear that was falling and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Steve. I know things will be good again. We just need some time. We all do. I'm sure you and Tony can make it work again. I'm so happy Bucky is fine too."

"Nat.. I'm sorry. I should've called earlier. It's just…"

Natasha interrupted him "Don't! You don't have to apologize for anything. We had a terrible time out there. We needed to recover, think about ourselves, it's ok. I need to see you. Please." After this last word, Natasha burst out crying. She could no longer help herself. She hated crying in front of other people, but she just missed Steve so much. And after all it was Steve. She could trust him.

"Nat, are you crying? Natasha, hey it's ok. I'm here, remember that. Hey, hey, calm down, I will meet you. Just need to know your exact location."

She was wiping her tears and still crying. "Ok, I, I hum, I will text you the address. When will you arrive?"

"I'll be there tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha woke up startled and picked her phone immediately to see what time it was. 4 a.m. appeared on the screen.

"Fuck!" – Natasha exclaimed. She rubbed her eyes and got out of the couch. She fell asleep in there almost immediately after the phone call with Steve ended. She put the bottle of vodka back to the kitchen and stayed there, leaning against the counter, thinking about the call.

She thought how good it felt to hear Steve's voice again. How it lighted her mood to know he was arriving the next day. He was the one person she needed now. Natasha just pictured his arrival, how she would just hug him and stay with him, peacefully.

This thought created a fluttery sensation in her stomach. She instantly dismissed the thought.

"Come on Natasha, you and Steve are friends. Good friends. That's all." – She whispered to herself.

Deep down she wished he and her could be more than that. She was in love with him. But there was not much room for love in her life. Natasha thought that love was for children.

She was a spy, a killer, a monster, as she thought about herself. She couldn't be like other people, have a normal life. The only feeling she had close to love was toward Bruce. But he left and she knew they were never going to have anything.

But with Steve it was different. She had been feeling this almost since the beginning of their friendship.

Finally she decided to go to bed and sleep before he arrived.

Natasha woke up again with her phone buzzing. She rubbed her eyes, yawned and looked at the screen to see who was calling. The name "Steve" appeared on it and she picked up, full of joy.

"Hi." – She greeted, with a sleepy voice.

"Romanoff, wake up! It's 4 p.m., why are you sleeping? Get up and open the door, I'm outside the cabin."

She hang up the phone and jumped out of bed, heading to the front door. When she opened it, she found Steve Rogers. He had deep dark circles and a tired yet warm smile.

They instantly hugged each other. Tears started streaming down Natasha's face. She tighted her grip around Steve.

They stayed like that for almost 2 minutes. They ended their embrace and smiled. Steve sat on the couch and put his bag down on the floor. She followed him.

"Nice place you got." – He said while looking around the living room.

She put up a shy smile. "Thanks. Are you hungry? Can I get you something? You look like crap."

Steve laughed. "Thanks. I had a rough time. But things are starting to get better now. It's ok. I just need to sleep. Been a while since I had a good night of sleep." He put a serious face, while looking into Natasha's eyes. "And you? How are you doing? You were crying on the phone. And you were crying too when I hugged you. Never seen you like this."

"I just really missed you. And, you know, things were complicated. So, I don't know. But I'm good now." She lowered her voice. "You're here, so I'm gonna be alright."

Steve smiled and rubbed her face. "I could never leave you on your own. Nat."

Natasha cleared her throat and got up. "Come on, Rogers. Let's go to the kitchen and eat something."

They ate some pancakes and discussed more in detail their present situation. Steve, as he promised before, told Natasha the fight he and Bucky had with Tony. How Tony ripped Bucky's metal arm and how Steve was told by him that he didn't deserve the shield his father had built.

After this talk, Natasha decided to call Clinton and catch up a bit with him too. Clint was laying low, living a normal life, with his wife Laura and their three children. Nat was smiling the entire phone call, happy to know her best friend was ok.

By the end of all this it was past 9 pm.

Nat decided to prepare something quick for them to eat. Both of them were exhausted and just wanted to sleep the whole night.

They had mac and cheese and afterward sat on the couch talking.

Natasha yawned and said "Ok, I'm pretty exhausted and so are you. We should get some sleep."

"Agreed. Do you have like a blanket or anything, so I can cover myself on the couch?"

Natasha blushed a little and cleared her throat. "You can take my bed if you prefer. You look like you could use a good night of sleep."

"I could never let you sleep on the couch, Nat. I'm fine here."

She lowered her eyes and these words slipped out of her mouth. Natasha had no time to control them. "Sleep with me, please. I could use a friend."


	4. Chapter 4

That request surprised Steve. A shocked look appeared on his face and he didn't know exactly what to say.

"Ok. I will." – This was all he managed to speak.

They both got up and went to her bedroom. A weird feeling took over Steve's body and mind. He truly cared about Natasha, considered her a great friend, but he felt confused. Deep down he had feelings for her.

"I'm using the restroom." – Steve said when Natasha started undressing to put on her pajamas.

He washed his face, took a deep breath and put on his pajamas. Afterwards went to her bedroom again.

She was lying in bed already. He lied next to her and turned the light off, clicking on the button that was on his side of the bed.

"What do you think will happen from now on? With the team, I mean." – Natasha asked.

"Don't know." – Steve sighed. "Tony means well, I know he does. He went through a lot, with what happened to his parents. I don't condemn his behavior."

"He just needs time. So do you." – Natasha whispered to Steve, while stroking his hair.

"I left a letter at his place, saying I'd be there if he needs me. Just has to contact me."

"He will, eventually. We just have to stay low for a while more."

"Before coming to you, Sam and I were helping people. Doing what we do better. Just because we're hiding doesn't mean we gotta stop being fighters."

"Are you inviting me to join you and Sam in your mission?" – She said playfully.

Steve chuckled. "Yes. You don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here, Nat. If it's ok with you, I'd like to stay here with you for several days. You know, lay low. After that you can come with me. We meet Sam and decide what to do next."

"Fine by me, Rogers." – Natasha closed her eyes and crossed her arms, while laying on her back.

"Let's sleep now. Night." – Steve too closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and screaming. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was and what was happening. She had a nightmare.

She dreamt with the New York battle; the whole team was killed by the Chitauri, only her survived. This dream was a first to her.

Whenever Natasha had bad dreams, they were always about the Red Room and the training she got there; or about the first people she had to murder.

She started to control her breathing again and took a look to her side. Steve was dreaming serenely, with his body turned to the door.

Natasha was glad she didn't wake him. She knew how Rogers was. He would be worried about her and would probably ask her about the dream. Talking about that was the last thing she wanted to do.

She lied in her side again but moved closer to Steve, so her right arm could entangle his waist and her face was touching his back. She fell asleep like this.

It was past 8 a.m. when Steve woke up. He felt Natasha holding him by the waist and let out a sigh. If only that embrace meant something more than just friendship.

He knew how hard was for a man to get close to Natasha that way. He witnessed how Bruce succeed at it and how he then walked away. Steve was jealous of him. The one man who could have had Natasha's heart and let it go.

Nat flirted with Steve sometimes, but he was sure that was just a playful part of their friendship and meant nothing else.

Even if it meant, there was no way they could have a romantic relationship. They were a team, had a job. Having a romance could jeopardize their work, put them in dangerous circumstances.

At least, that's what Steve tried to tell himself in order to bury his feelings for her. It didn't work. It was impossible to forget Natasha Romanoff.

Steve moved slowly out of bed, taking Natasha's arm out of his waist, and trying not to wake her.

He decided to go for a run. Left a note in the kitchen table and left the cabin, running in the forest adjacent to it.

When Steve got home, Natasha was in the kitchen, having a toast and drinking a glass of orange juice.

He was sweaty and panting when he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Nat."

"Good morning, soldier. Went out for a morning jog?" – She said teasingly.

Steve flushed a little. "Yeah. Gonna take a quick shower."

She gazed at him and smiled without saying anything.

Steve got into the shower, turned on the water and realized he had a big erection. He closed his eyes while washing himself trying not to think about Natasha and to ease his hardness.

When he finished cleaning himself he left the shower and got dressed. This while thinking how he could live with Natasha without letting his true feelings show.

He left the bathroom and entered the kitchen with a frown. Natasha was looking outside the window. She turned when she felt him enter the room.

"Is everything ok, Steve?"

"Hum? Yeah, everything's good. So, I think we should contact Sam today. See if he needs anything. We should check the news too, pay attention to all Ross's moves. We can't let ourselves get caught." – Steve said harshly.

Natasha was surprised with Steve's tone of voice but decided to ignore it. "Rogers, you know I'm a spy? I know how to lay low. You don't have to give me tips on how not to get caught by the bad guys."

"I know. Just saying. Ross is a sneaky bastard. We need to be really careful."

"Watch your language, Rogers!" – Nat said playfully with a lighthearted smile.

Steve laughed, letting the frown go and prepared something to eat.

Then, they called Sam, whom was happy to know Natasha was ok and briefed her and Steve with the latest informations he got. Sam was working on a case. A 14 year old girl who got kidnapped in Argentina.

"Do you need help?" – Natasha asked.

"No. I've got this, guys. You lay low. I suggest we meet after I'm finished here and discuss what to do next."

"Sam, be careful. Nat and I are here in case you need an extra hand. Just give us a call."

"Thanks. I'll keep in touch. And I'll call you guys after I'm done here. This might take a while, but will be handled."

After they hang up, Natasha thought of Wanda and Vision. She and Steve proceeded to call Wanda to check on her. She was with Vision.

They were fine, hiding in the UK. No one would find them there. They made a deal with Natasha and Steve that they would call them regularly to inform them on their location and situation.

"So, we're supposed to just stay here and wait for Sam." – Natasha stated.

Steve shrugged. "There's nothing more we can do. Stay in this cabin until Sam calls us again. When he does, we arrange a meeting with him. From then, we stay together."

"Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

5 days went on after that day. Steve and Natasha kept doing a normal life, buying supplies when needed, texting Sam and Wanda and exercising together.

Sam was doing ok with his mission and it was almost over.

It was midnight and Steve and Natasha were sitting on the couch laughing and talking.

"I haven't even told you this, but you look good with the blonde hair." – Steve observed while touching her hair lightly.

That touch made her uncomfortable and she looked away and moved in her seat.

"Nat, did I do anything wrong?"

"No. I'm just tired. I'm going to bed."

"I'm going too."

They covered themselves with the blankets and turned the light off.

"I never got to thank you for letting me go with Bucky." – Steve broke the silence that was among them.

"You don't have to. I owed you, anyway. From that one time in DC."

"We're friends. You don't owe me when I save you."

"And you don't need to thank me either when I let you escape." – She replied austerely.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. It's the second time you ask me what's wrong."

"You seem a bit off."

"I'm not." – Nat let out a sigh. "I'm happy you're here. We're meeting Sam soon. I'm just tired of leaving like this. Not being able to do anything. Just waiting."

"Hey, this is necessary. We have to stay here for now. You know that, Nat. In a month we'll be back on track, you'll see."

Natasha moved towards him and kissed Steve on the cheek. "Thanks for being a friend." She said.

Steve felt himself blush and was glad it was dark so she wouldn't notice that. "No need to thank, Romanoff."

He cupped her face and began rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

She then kissed him on his lips. And regretted it almost instantly.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I shouldn't have…"

He grabbed her face and kissed her back. He put his tongue inside her mouth and she did it back. Steve held her tight by the waist and Natasha held his neck, moving one of her hands once in a while to stroke his hair.

Steve then climbed on top of her and kept kissing her. Natasha felt his growing erection against her belly, which made her moan between their kisses.

She took his hand and put it on her breasts and whispered "Touch me".

He began caressing her breasts. Natasha took her pajama shirt off so Steve could touch her better.

"You're so beautiful, Nat." – He murmured against her skin.

He cupped her breasts and continued to stroke them, while kissing her lips and then her neck.

She was moaning throughout this and whispering Steve's name.

"Steve, take your clothes off." – Natasha said while taking off the rest of her clothes.

He undressed his shirt and his pants, keeping his underwear.

Natasha laughed when she noticed he was not fully naked.

"Rogers."

"What?"

"Take that off too. I wanna feel you."

He moved to his side of the bed, clearly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Steve?" – She asked, while fondling his hair.

"Nothing. I don't think I can do this. I'm sorry, Nat."

"Was it something I did? Is it me? You're not attracted to me?" – When saying this last sentence her voice broke.

"No. Hey, of course it's not you. Natasha, you're perfect." – Steve caressed her face and kissed her forehead. "The problem is me. It's complicated. You would laugh at me."

Natasha entangled her leg with his, covered his face with her hand. "I would never laugh at you. Trust me. You're one of my best friends. We're in bed together. I'm naked for you. Tell me, Steve."

"I'm a virgin."

"Steve, I could never make fun of you for that. It's ok. We're all have been virgins once. I don't wanna force you to do anything." – She caressed his chest. "I just wanna be with you. Whatever you wanna do it's ok."

Steve kissed her lips and held her close to him. "I wanna make love to you, Nat."


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha kissed Steve's forehead. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm ready. But, hum, I don't have any condoms with me. Fuck."

"Don't worry, we don't have to use one. I can't get pregnant, you know." – She lowered her voice as she said the last sentence.

"I'm sorry Nat. I didn't meant to touch this subject. It's just. It was involuntarily. People think of condoms when it comes to sex and…"

Natasha put her index finger on his lips. "Shh, Rogers. Forget it." She kissed him passionately. "Now, take your underwear off."

"Ok." He slipped out of his boxers.

Afterwards, he held Natasha in his arms and laid her on top of him, while kissing her.

Natasha placed herself so her groin could feel his erection, which made her moan.

"Do you want me?" – Natasha asked.

"Yes. I do." – Steve whispered.

Natasha lowered her hand so she could touch his hardness and began jerking him.

"Ahh, ahhh, Nat. Hm, baby." – Steve cried out.

Natasha kept doing it for a while but stopped before he would come.

"I wanna touch you too." – Steve muttered.

Natasha kissed him and took his hand, placing it on her sweet spot.

He fingered her and his technique took Natasha by surprise. She started groaning loud.

"Stop. I don't wanna come now." She moved him and gave him a sweet smooch. "So, you sure you wanna go further?"

"Nat, it's ok. You don't have to be worried. There's no other person with whom I'd rather do this than you."

She placed sweet kisses on his face and positioned herself on top of Steve.

"Do you trust me?" – Natasha asked.

"Yes. Let's do this."

Natasha lowered herself to kiss Steve. They stayed like this, kissing for a while.

Then, Natasha positioned herself on the top of his erection and eased him into her.

The first thrust was powerful and passionate.

"Aaah, it feels so good." – Steve whimpered.

"Baby, don't stop." – Natasha cried out.

They continued making love to each other. After a while Steve started moaning louder and shot his sweet release inside Natasha.

She fell on his chest, panting. They both were breathless.

Steve kissed her head and hugged her. "It was so good, Nat."

She raised her head and kissed his lips. "It was."

They didn't say anything else after the moment they shared. She stayed in his arms and both of them fell asleep shortly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for reading my story. This is the first fanfiction I write. It will have 2 more chapters. I intend on uploading them during this week. Should have said this on the beggining but had no idea how to edit the text here ahah. This fic is dedicated to Diana. She's the one who inspired me to write it. xx**

* * *

Steve was the one to wake up first. He looked to his right side to check what time it was. The clock marked 7 a.m. The blinds were up and the sun light was entering the room.

Natasha was sleeping in his arms. He kissed her hair and held her tightly.

He was so lucky to be there with her. He had never expected their friendship could evolve to that moment they had shared that night.

Steve was feeling happy, like he hadn't felt in a while. But at the same time he was afraid of what that night might mean. Maybe to Natasha that was only a one night stand and she wasn't in love with him, like he was with her. Or… maybe his feelings were reciprocated.

He tried not to overthink. When Natasha woke up, they would talk through it.

While lost in his thoughts, she started moving and woke up.

"Morning, Steve."

"Hey. Did you sleep well?" – Steve rubbed her back.

"Yeah. It's so good to sleep in your arms. I could do this every night." – Natasha whispered while tighting her grip around Steve.

"Me too, Nat." – He kissed her lips. "Hm, we can do this every night, if you want."

Natasha stayed silent, which made him regret his words.

"Nat, uh, I mean. I didn't mean to pressure you. We, we don't have to talk about this now."

She put a finger on his lips. "Steve, stop. I'm sorry. I'm confused, that's all. I…, I don't know."

"Are you in love with me, Nat?"

"Steve…"

"Just answer my question!" – He exclaimed, a little exasperated.

Natasha left his embrace and sat on the bed. Steve imitated her.

"Yes, I am." – She answered.

Steve's face lighted up. He held her and she pressed her head on his neck and breathed his scent. "I'm scared. I've never felt like this before, Steve. I don't wanna lose you."

"Nat, you'll never lose me. I'm not leaving your life nor are you leaving mine. I won't let that happen. I'm in love with you too."

Steve grabbed her chin and pulled her face up. "I want you. I want us."

Natasha pressed her forehead to his. "I want that too."

Steve smiled and put his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He let out a nervous laugh. "So, we're a couple now?"

"Yes." – Natasha answered and kissed his lips. "After what happened between me and Bruce, I thought maybe love wasn't for me."

"Nat, don't do that to yourself. That wasn't your fault. Bruce doesn't deserve you. I'll give my best to prove to be worthy of you."

Tears started streaming down Natasha's face as she held Steve and kissed him passionately. "Don't be silly. Of course you're worthy of me. You are the best man I've ever met."

Steve smiled and kissed her. Then he laid down in bed and took her in his arms, resting her against his chest.

"I wish we could stay like this forever. You know, just the two of us. I'm so tired of running." – Natasha said while holding his hand.

"You don't have to run anymore, sweetheart. You're with me now."

Natasha kissed his hand and held him closer to her.

They held each other like that for a while more. Then they decided to get up and took a shower together.

 _2 days later_

Steve and Natasha were cuddling on the couch. She was sitting on his lap. Her hands were wrapped around his neck. Steve was holding Natasha by the waist close to him.

They were kissing. Nat slid her hand down and unzipped his jeans.

"Hm, what are you doing? – Steve asked teasingly.

"Fuck me." – Natasha whispered.

Steve pinned her against the couch and took his shirt off. Just as he was about to start undressing Natasha his cellphone rang.

"Fuck" – He exclaimed.

"Do you have to take the call?"

"Let me just see who it is. It could be Sam." – Steve grabbed the phone. "Yeah, it's him". "Hey Sam."

"Steve, can I go meet you and Natasha? My mission is solved. All ended good. When I'm there we can talk better."

"Sure. I'll text you the address."


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally I was able to upload. I wrote this chapter kinda rushed, as didn't have much time during the weekend. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I'm sorry if sometimes there's a word or expression that doesn't sound very good. English is not my first language. Thanks everyone who reads this. I will be posting a new chapter the following days. xx**

* * *

It was the next day. Steve and Natasha were asleep when Steve's cellphone rang. He woke up and took it. It was Sam calling. "Yeah?" Steve said with a sleepy voice.

"Steve, it's me, Sam. Sorry it's so late. But I got here now. I'm outside Natasha's place."

"Ok. I will open the door for you."

He looked to Natasha. She was sleeping peacefully. Her head was on his chest and her arm wrapped around his waist. He stepped out of her grip carefully in order not to wake her.

Steve headed to the front door and opened it. Sam was standing outside. He smiled when he saw Steve and gave him a hug.

"You look good, Rogers." – Sam said with a smirk.

Steve smiled back. "Come inside. Let's get you settled."

Sam carried a bag with him. He put it down near the couch and sat down. "So, where's Natasha?"

Steve flushed. "She's sleeping. You'll see her tomorrow. Can I get you anything to eat?"

"No, man. I'm just tired as hell. Just need to sleep."

"Ok. You gotta take the couch. We have no more bedrooms in the cabin. I'll get you a blanket."

"Alright, Steve. Thank you."

Steve returned with the blanket and handed it to Sam. "Have a nice night. We'll talk in the morning."

"Night." – Sam replied. He saw Steve disappear into his bedroom and couldn't help but wonder if he and Natasha were sleeping in the same room together. He stood thinking about it for a while, grinning at the thought. Then he decided he eventually would understand what was going on between them in the morning and laid in the couch to sleep.

Steve laid next to Natasha again and held her close to him, breathing her hair. She moved and woke up. "Hmm, Steve."

"Sorry I woke you."

"It's ok, baby. Why are you awake?"

"Sam called me a while ago. He arrived at our cabin. He was outside. He's now sleeping in the couch."

"Oh, really? You could've waken me."

"I wanted to let you sleep. It's ok. We'll talk to him in the morning."

Nat drew herself closer to him and pecked his lips. Steve let out a small moan and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue inside her mouth.

Nat grabbed his hair and moved herself to be on top of him. She was naked and put her hands under his shirt, to take it off. Steve threw in onto the floor.

"Take off your pants and boxers too. I need to have you inside me."

Steve laughed. "Sam is in the couch, on the living room. Not far away from this room."

"You're telling me that from now on I won't be able to have sex with my boyfriend because our friend moved in with us?"

Steve blushed. "No… It's just…"

Natasha kissed him, not letting him speak. "Take it off. I won't scream loud. I promise."

Steve's mind went blank as he undressed the remaining clothes. The way Natasha could control his emotions and behavior was magical. He really loved her.

After he was fully naked, Natasha climbed on him again and thrust him into her. She buried her hair on his neck, in an effort not to moan loud, so Sam could not hear them.

"Do it harder." – Steve whispered to Natasha's ear.

She rode him faster and harder. Their bodies were like an extension of the other. After some time Steve came inside her with a loud groan and Natasha fell on his body, giving him sweet kisses on his cheek and neck.

"I hope Sam didn't hear us." – Said Steve panting.

Natasha giggled. "He's probably asleep, babe."

The next morning when Natasha and Steve left their bedroom, Sam was still sleeping.

Natasha went near him and slightly shook him. "Sam. Sam, wake up."

Sam slowly opened his eyes. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning, Natasha."

"Steve is cooking breakfast for us. Come."

They had breakfast in the kitchen and decided to stay in the cabin for one or two more weeks, as their covert hadn't been found and was quite a solid one.

Before lunch, Sam and Steve decided to go for a run while Natasha prepared something to eat.

Sam was tying his shoelaces in the living room when he heard Natasha and Steve in the kitchen. They weren't aware Sam was there. Thought he was already outside.

The couple was holding each other and kissing passionately. Steve grabbed Natasha's ass and gave it a squeeze and she was burying her hands on Steve's hair. They were moaning into each other's mouths.

Sam got shocked at first. He always suspected there was something between them too. He wasn't blind. He could see how they looked at each other. It had to be more than friendship. He smirked and left the cabin silently, waiting for Steve outside.

Shortly after, Steve went outside.

"So, let's go?" – Steve asked.

Sam was grinning at him.

"No way. What is it between you and Natasha?"

Steve flushed. "Nothing. What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. I saw you two kissing back inside. I always knew there was something between you. Since you came to my place in DC. I was suure you two had something."

Steve got notably embarrassed. "We didn't…It happened now. While we were here. We got together. We're dating."

"Hey man, there's no need for you to get so red." – Sam was laughing as Steve got very blushed. "I'm happy for you two. Really am. You deserve to be happy."

"I love her, Sam. I really do. I wanna spend the rest of my life with her."

Sam smiled and pulled Steve into a hug. "I know man." He tapped his shoulder. "Now, let's run."


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter of the fic. Thanks to all of those who read it. And let's hope A4 makes Romanogers canon in the MCU. xx**

* * *

Steve and Sam returned from their race, both breathless and sweating. They were talking and laughing.

Natasha heard them entering the cabin and smiled to herself when she listened to them. Hearing Steve laugh like that made her very joyful.

The past weeks had been difficult ones for them: having to hide, not being able to contact or seeing anyone. They had each other of course. Natasha could never stop thinking of how she wouldn't have been able to do that if she didn't have Steve by her side.

But now they had their friend Sam. She knew how important it was for Steve to have him there. Natasha also knew he missed Bucky a lot and she hoped they could go meet him soon in Wakanda.

"I won so I'm showering first. " – Sam chuckled.

"You only did 'cause I let you." – Steve replied while going into the kitchen, where Natasha was cooking lunch.

She was in front of the kitchen stove, frying some hamburgers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head on her neck, trailing kisses down it. "Hey, baby girl. I missed you."

Natasha giggled and moved so she could face him and kissed his lips, caressing his hair. "You were gone for like half an hour. Plus, you're all sweaty. Go get a shower."

"Just waiting for Sam to finish having one." He began stroking her hair and smiled passionately at her.

Natasha turned off the stove and noticed the way he was looking at her. She grinned as she faced him. "What?"

"You're so beautiful, Nat. I just… I just can't stop thinking how lucky I am to have you."

She buried her face in his chest and hugged him tightly. "No. I'm the one who's lucky to have you. _Ya lyublyu tebya."_

One of the languages Steve could speak was Russian. His heart fluttered when he heard the woman he loved telling she loved him in her mother tongue.

" _Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, moya lyubov'_ " – He replied.

She moved from his chest and kissed him. Steve deepened the kiss and held her by her waist, lifting her and sitting her on the kitchen counter.

Natasha held Steve closed to her, grabbing his neck and kissing him fervently. He nuzzled her back and then kissed her cheeks and neck. He sucked it hard, which caused her to moan and to squeeze his hair.

Sam entered the kitchen and stopped when he caught them making out.

"Oh, come on, you guys! Is it gonna be like this now every day? Get a room." – Sam said playfully.

Steve pulled away from Natasha, clearly embarrassed. His whole face and ears were red. Natasha came down from the counter and laughed when she noticed her boyfriend's embarrassment.

Steve pressed a light kiss on her forehead and left the kitchen to have a shower.

"Natasha, do you need help with anything?"

"You can set the table if you want."

Sam grabbed the cutlery and the plates and put them on the table.

He cleared his throat. "Hey, Natasha. Congrats on you two. You deserve to be happy. I always suspected there was something between you guys."

Natasha gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks, Sam. That means a lot to me." She hugged him. "I'm glad you're here."

Steve returned shortly and the three sat on the table to have lunch. Throughout the meal they talked about past missions and what to do next. Sam talked about some information he had received days before about several HYDRA bases that were still active in Eastern Europe.

They decided to stay hidden for a couple more days and then to go to Europe to take down those HYDRA stations.

Steve's mood suddenly changed and he looked sad. Natasha noticed it.

"Steve."

"Hm. What?" – He responded looking down to his plate.

"Are you ok?" – She asked, squeezing his left hand.

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry." – He looked at her, his blue eyes meeting her green gaze and smiled lightly.

She was certain something was going on and wouldn't take that answer. _You're a terrible liar_. She thought to herself. "Steve."

"What? Natasha, I'm trying to have dinner. Leave me." – He snapped at her.

"Nothing." The way he talked to her took her by surprise. He hadn't been rude to her before. She tried to forget it, but she still felt hurt. Steve could not be pushing her away. They were a team. They needed each other. What affected one affected the other.

Sam looked at both of them and decided to finish his lunch quietly. It felt so awkward to witness Steve and Natasha fight.

After they finished eating, Natasha, upset with Steve, got up without looking at neither of them and went outside. "I'm going for a walk."

Sam took the plates and cutlery and offered to wash them.

Steve was still siting and buried his face on his hands, sighing.

Sam gave a quick glance at his friend. "Steve, are you ok?"

Steve lifted his head and looked at him. "I'm just stressed about all of this, you know? And we were talking about going to Eastern Europe and I couldn't help but think of Bucky." He lowered his voice when saying the name of his friend.

Sam finished washing and sat next to him. "Steve, what about Bucky? You know he's being well treated in Wakanda. T'Challa is a good man. You know Bucky needs this. His HYDRA brainwashing is gonna be removed. There was no other way that could be done." He put his hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"I know. But I feel like I should go see him. It's time."

Sam sighed. "We can go to Wakanda before heading to Europe. If you and Natasha think it's safe for us to go."

Steve nodded his head.

"Steve, you should go talk to your girl."

"I know." – Steve tapped Sam's shoulder and got up, going outside the cabin, to take a deep breath and wait for Natasha to return.

He sat outside and after a while Natasha returned.

She looked at him briefly and headed to the door, ignoring his presence.

"Natasha, wait. Don't go inside. Can we talk?"

She faced him and let out a sigh. "What, Steve?" – She asked while seating next to him.

"I love you. I shouldn't have talked to you like that at lunch. I'm sorry."

"You hurt me. You got distant and pushed me away. You never did that before. I'm scared this is how things will be between us. Eventually you'll end up not wanting to have me in your life anymore and you'll leave." A tear streamed down her face. She wiped it right away.

"Nat. Come on, sweetheart, you know me. I could never leave you." He put an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head. "I don't wanna lose you, please." He caressed her side, looking away from her. "Do you still love me?"

His question made her look at him. She grabbed his face and locked her eyes with his. "Are you stupid? Of course I love you. You're the love of my life." Natasha pressed her lips against his. "Don't push me away like that again, ok? You don't have to do anything alone. I'm with you. I worry about you."

He hugged her, burying his face on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Nat. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you. You're the love of my life too." He kissed her face and caressed it with his hand.

Natasha held his hand and smiled. "Now, tell me what happened. What was troubling you at lunch?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'd like to go back to Wakanda, to see Bucky."

"No."

"Nat…"

"No. You're not thinking. You're out of your mind. Steve, we're wanted criminals. We gotta be careful, did you forget that?"

"So you think it's safer for us to go to Eastern Europe? Nat, no one will find us in Wakanda. Ross can't send anyone to search for us in there. And it's just for a couple days. I just wanna check on Bucky. I owe him that."

"Did you talk to Sam about this?"

"Yes. He says he's ok with it, if you are too."

"What about Eastern Europe? HYDRA? We finally have a chance to leave this place and help people. Help destroy HYDRA. That's what we've been wanting."

Steve stroked her hair. "I still want to do that. There's nothing I want to do more."

She cupped his face with both of her hands. "Listen to me. I know Barnes means a lot to you. But we need to think rationally. We should check the leads Sam got. Scrutinize them. If they're crucial, we should go to Europe now and work on them. Later, we can go to Wakanda. Do the job now and then we head to Wakanda."

He closed his eyes. "Fine. You're right. I'm sorry." He took her hands and kissed them. "I love you."

She hugged him and whispered to his ear. "I love you too."

They went inside and met Sam.

Steve told him what they had decided. "Sam, Nat and I were talking and think it's better to examine the intel you got and if they're important, go to Europe and work on them. What do you think?"

"Let's go." – Sam answered with a grin on his face.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and night making a plan, studying the information they had.

The three decided to go to Eastern Europe. They would go to Romania and Russia. The thought of returning to Russia made Natasha shudder. She hadn't been in her home country for several years.

The next day they were packing, in order to leave that same night. Natasha carefully packed their fake passports and IDs.

Steve got into the bedroom, smiling and helped Natasha.

"I think I should grow a beard, what do you think? Just to remain incognito."

Natasha chuckled at the thought. "Well, not a bad idea, I like it. A beard would look good on you." She squeezed his cheek and kissed him.

At 7 pm, they left the cabin. Natasha looked one last time inside it. That place had been a home to her during those tough weeks. It was in that place where she and Steve became a couple, where they made love for the first time.

She closed the door and joined her teammates, knowing for sure whatever was ahead of them, they had one another, so they would be fine.


End file.
